digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Data Squad
"THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US!" 01 "I am Masaru! Cockatrimon Strikes" 01 :Digimon Data Squad, "THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US!" 01 *Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon "Marcus' Inner Strength!" 02 "Burn, the Digisoul of Anger, The Flymon that Lurks in Darkness" 02 :Digimon Data Squad, "Marcus' Inner Strength!" 02 *Lalamon > Sunflowmon *Kunemon > Flymon "The Return of Thomas!" 03 "Genius Touma has Returned! Beat Meramon" 03 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Return of Thomas!" 03 *Gaomon > Gaogamon *DemiMeramon >> Meramon "Digital World, Here We Come!" 05 "Rushing into the Digital World! Drimogemon's Trap" 05 :Digimon Data Squad, "Digital World, Here We Come!" 05 *Drimogemon / Digmon "The Ultimate Team No More?" 06 "The Masaru-Agumon Combo Terminated?! Gale, Garurumon" 06 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Ultimate Team No More?" 06 *Elecmon > Garurumon (Black) "The Singer's Secret" 08 "Yoshino Gets Her Cinderella Story?! Chrysalimon's Shadow" 08 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Singer's Secret" 08 *Keramon > Chrysalimon "The Digi-Egg That Fell to Earth" 12 "I Will Protect Chika! Piyomon's Resolve" 12 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Digi-Egg That Fell to Earth" 12 *Puwamon > Biyomon "The Rise of RizeGreymon!" 13 "Masaru's New Power, Evolve! RizeGreymon" 13 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Rise of RizeGreymon!" 13 *Biyomon > Aquilamon > Garudamon *GeoGreymon > RizeGreymon "The Wild Boy of the Digital World" 14 "Digimon Boy Ikuto, Forest Guardian, Jureimon" 14 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Wild Boy of the Digital World" 14 *Falcomon (2006 anime) > Peckmon "The Gorge of Deception!" 15 "Recollections of my Mother, Howl, MachGaogamon" 15 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Gorge of Deception!" 15 *Gaogamon > MachGaogamon "Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One with Herself" 17 "The Singing Voice that Calls Upon a Miracle, The Lilamon Evolution" 17 :Digimon Data Squad, "Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One with Herself" 17 *Budmon > Lalamon *Sunflowmon > Lilamon "The Clash With Merukimon!" 18 "The DATS Team Annihilated?! Clash, Mercurimon" 18 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Clash With Merukimon!" 18 *Kamemon > Gwappamon "The Digimon Army Makes Its Move" 21 "Big Panic in the Human World, Digimon Army Advances" 21 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Digimon Army Makes Its Move" 21 *PawnChessmon (White) > KnightChessmon (White) *PawnChessmon (Black) > KnightChessmon (Black) "One More Digital Dive!" 23 "Once More, To the Digital World - Insekimon's Great Rampage" 23 :Digimon Data Squad, "One More Digital Dive!" 23 *Gotsumon >> Meteormon "The Past Revealed" 24 "The Revealed Past, Heartless! Gizmon: AT" 24 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Past Revealed" 24 *Gomamon > Ikkakumon *Gizumon > Gizumon-AT "Kurata's Revenge!" 25 "Smash Kurata's Ambition, Flight, Yatagaramon" 25 :Digimon Data Squad, "Kurata's Revenge!" 25 *Gizumon-AT > Gizumon-XT *Peckmon > Crowmon "The Beginning of the End!" 27 "Chase Kurata, The Operation of Digimon Extermination Begins!" 27 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Beginning of the End!" 27 *Kudamon > Reppamon > Chirinmon *Kouki Tsubasa > BioThunderbirdmon *Nanami > BioQuetzalmon * > BioStegomon "How To Fix A Broken Digivice" 29 "Resurrecting Digivices - A New Brilliance" 29 :Digimon Data Squad, "How To Fix A Broken Digivice" 29 *Agumon (2006 anime) > (GeoGreymon) > (RizeGreymon) > ShineGreymon *Gaomon > (Gaogamon) > (MachGaogamon) > MirageGaogamon *Lalamon > (Sunflowmon) > (Lilamon) > Rosemon "Showdown Between Geniuses: Thomas vs. Nanami!" 31 "Genius Showdown! Touma vs. Nanami" 31 :Digimon Data Squad, "Showdown Between Geniuses: Thomas vs. Nanami!" 31 *Nanami > BioLotusmon *BioQuetzalmon >> BioRotosmon? (Speculation of transitions between Bio forms, probably unfounded, except for the fact that the card mentions it...) "The Sacred City's Last Stand!" 32 "The Fierce Attack of Kurata's Army, Protect the Holy Capital!" 32 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Sacred City's Last Stand!" 32 * > BioSupinomon *BioStegomon > BioSupinomon? (Speculation of transitions between Bio forms, probably unfounded, except for the fact that the card mentions it...) "The Final Bio-Hybrid Battle" 33 "The Last Showdown! Kouki's Ultimate Evolution" 33 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Final Bio-Hybrid Battle" 33 *Kouki Tsubasa > BioDarkdramon *BioThunderbirdmon > BioDarkdramon? (Speculation of transitions between Bio forms, probably unfounded, except for the fact that the card mentions it...) "The Norstein Family Secret" 34 "The Day of Parting, The Strongest Enemy—Touma!" 34 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Norstein Family Secret" 34 *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Ruin Mode "Awaken Belphemon!" 36 "The Demon Lord, Belphemon, Revived!" 36 :Digimon Data Squad, "Awaken Belphemon!" 36 *PawnChessmon (Black) > (KnightChessmon (Black)) > RookChessmon (Black) *PawnChessmon (White) > (KnightChessmon (White)) > BishopChessmon (White) *Belphemon Sleep Mode > Belphemon Rage Mode "The Battle With Belphemon!" 37 "Awaken, Agumon - Defeat Belphemon!" 37 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Battle With Belphemon!" 37 *Falcomon (2006 anime) > (Peckmon) > (Crowmon) > Ravemon *Koromon > Agumon (2006 anime) "The Power of The Burst Mode!" 38 "Burst Mode - The Power That Exceeds Ultimate" 38 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Power of The Burst Mode!" 38 *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode "Father and Son Destiny" 41 "Confirm It With a Fist! Dad's Feelings" 41 :Digimon Data Squad, "Father and Son Destiny" 41 *Kudamon > (Reppamon) > (Chirinmon) > Kentaurosmon "Thomas Bursts On The Scene!" 42 "The Burst Mode of Tohma's Determination" 42 :Digimon Data Squad, "Thomas Bursts On The Scene!" 42 *Gwappamon > Shaujinmon *MirageGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Burst Mode "Justice Equals Power!" 43 "Indeed Strength is Justice! Beast Knight Duftmon" 43 :Digimon Data Squad, "Justice Equals Power!" 43 *Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode *Ravemon > Ravemon Burst Mode "The Truth About BanchoLeomon!" 46 "Bombshell! The Truth About BantyoLeomon" 46 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Truth About BanchoLeomon!" 46 *BanchoLeomon > BanchoLeomon Burst Mode "The Ultimate Farewell" 48 "A Complete Conclusion! Farewell, the Leader of Fights" 48 :Digimon Data Squad, "The Ultimate Farewell" 48 *Agumon (2006 anime) > "Agumon Burst Mode" "Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!!" M1 :Digimon Savers the Movie: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! M1 *Argomon > Argomon (Mega)